


you were good to me

by Honey_Bunie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Break Up Talk, Crying, Engagement, Falling In Love, Hurt, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, I Made Myself Cry, Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, One Shot, Photographer Kim Seungmin, Promises, Secret Crush, Short One Shot, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Thats not really a secret, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Bunie/pseuds/Honey_Bunie
Summary: Love is tricky. Love isn't always kind...Even if someone is all we've ever wanted in life...Sometimes you have to let them go, even when you were finally in reach...--------------------------------------------------------------------------This is an excerpt I wrote for a possible au im thinking of writing on my twitter @theyregayJared.If it gets a lot of love here than mayhaps I'll actually write it??
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	you were good to me

Suddenly Felix felt as if he was suffocating. His heart was pounding in his chest as he slipped back into the hotel room.

Hyunjin had confessed to him...

Hyunjin had confessed and Felix had to turn him down despite the growing butterflies in his stomach.

“Lix?”

He brought his fingers to his pulse as he closed his eyes and slumped heavily against the door.

He could hear the soft thumps of his fiancé’s footsteps.

He expected him to cup his face and kiss him gently like he always did. He wanted it even. He knew it would ground him and remind him of his love for the other.

“Felix...”

His eyes fluttered open and suddenly the blonde wanted to tear his own eyes from his skull.

Seungmin looked devastated, hurt beyond belief...

The taller’s eyes were fixed on him and Felix found that he couldn’t hold his gaze like normal.

Guilt licked at his insides whenever he looked at his lover.

“Felix... why?”

The blonde bit his bottom lip, screwing his eyes shut and wrapping his arms around himself securely in comfort.

“Min, why what?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” His voice was soft, but strained. Like he was fighting to keep his control.

Felix flinched sliding down to the floor and hugging his knees to his chest.

“There’s nothing to tell Minnie...” His own voice barely reached his ears. The words burned as they pushed past the tightening grip of the tears that wanted so desperately to fall.

“Bullshit. Lix, I know you. I love you! You think I wouldn’t know if something was wrong?” His voice was shaking with emotion now and it hurt far worse than Felix wanted to admit.

The blonde continued to stare at the skin poking trough the rips of his jeans as he tried desperately to blink his tears back and calm his racing heart.

“Nothing is wrong, Min...”

A heavy silence hung between them for a moment and Felix could hear the shuffle of feet as Seungmin dragged his feet until he was standing in front of the smaller. 

“He confessed, didn’t he?”

Felix froze, his eyes going wide as he opened his eyes to meet Seungmin’s own tear rimmed ones. His fiancé was crouching before him, his hands gently tucked between Felix’ knees to hold the smaller’s own.

“You didn’t turn him down, did you?” 

His words caught Felix off guard. 

It was as if something in the blonde snapped and suddenly hot tears were rolling down his cheeks and he was sobbing, his hands squeezing at Seungmin’s like a lifeline.

“Of... of course I d-did! I’m your fiancé! I love you, Minnie!” 

He watched in horror as Seungmin began to cry as well.

“You don’t love me like you used to, Lixie. I know you... You’re my best friend. I watched you fall in love with me and now... I get to watch you fall in love with him...”

Felix throat went dry and a violent sob ripped past his lips and he shook his head, reaching out to cup Seungmin’s face and bring him in for a kiss. One full of the love and softness he craved in this moment, but his heart shattered as he watched the taller pull away out of his reach.

“Fe... please, don’t. If...”

He watched as Seungmin bit his lip to choke down a sob and scrubbed the tears from his own face with the back of his hand roughly.

“If you kiss me, baby... It’ll make what I’m about to do so much harder..”

Felix heart dropped, his pulse quickened and he could feel himself begin to panic.

“No... no. No, no, no, no! Minnie! Min, please! D-don’t leave me! I love you! I only love you! Please! Min! D-don’t do this! I-I’ll do anything! Min-“

His pathetic pleas were broken by a heart reaching sob and suddenly he was being held by strong arms he knew so well.

A gentle peck was placed to his temple as the couple sat and cried in each other’s arms for what felt like hours. 

Felix had his face buried in Seungmin’s chest, his fists balled up in the material of his t-shirt, wrinkling the fabric and soaking it with the salty traces of his tears.

“Fe... he loves you. He loves you so much...”

“Min... that doesn’t matter. We’ll get married and this’ll just be a thing of the past. Please, Min... don’t do what I know you think you have to do.” 

Seungmin sighed sadly, lifting Felix’ chin to connect their lips in a deep kiss. 

The blonde could feel the tingle of Seungmin’s love all the way to his toes and he kissed back with as much love as he could muster.

He didn’t know this, but this would be their last true kiss and it ended all too soon.

“You love him too... I can see it Lix.”

“Min. I don’t love him like I love you-“

“You’re right... Because our love has become far too domestic and platonic... and you look at Hyunjin the way you looked at me when we were first falling in love... He looks at you like you created the whole universe... He looks at you like I do and I can see it when you two talk that you love him too, but you’re scared.”

Seungmin pressed another kiss to Felix’ lips, but it was short. A simple peck goodbye.

“I want you to have the love you deserve with someone who’ll love you better than I ever could...”

“Min-“

“I wanted to try... I wanted to be enough for you, but Lixie, you’ve always been far too bright for this world and I simply couldn’t keep up...”

“Minnie, please-“

“Hyunjin is a good man. He’s been my best friend since diapers and I trust him to give you the world since I couldn’t.”

His words were final and Felix found himself shocked to silence.

They stayed there for a long moment, holding each other on the floor of their hotel room, trying to soak each other in as much as possible. One last time...

Seungmin carried Felix to bed that night like usual, but he didn’t stay. 

He didn’t lay down with his fiancé and let the smaller curl around him and cuddle him until they both fell asleep.

Seungmin slept on the couch that night and Felix cried himself to sleep in a bed that felt too empty.

To Felix, this was a finality...

This was goodbye and he didn’t want this.

He didn’t meant to break three hearts in one night.

His best friend’s, Hyunjin’s, then his own..


End file.
